Cauchemar
by Shyrinia
Summary: Quand on a plus le contrôle de ses sens, il arrive parfois de faire et de vivre des bêtises…enfin en quelques sortes… ONE-SHOT HPDM


Kikou tout le monde !!! Me voilà avec un Os HP/Dm !! Héhé je l'ai écrit pour une personne précise, car en effet en ce jour c'est son anniversaire Bon Anniversaire ma grande :p. Donc ce chapitre est dédicacé à Akamia. L'idée m'est venue petit à petit ptdr, enfin bref !!! Je vous souhaite à tous et en particulier à Akamia ) Une superbe Bonne lecture tout le monde !!! Gros bizoux !! Byby !! J'espère que ça vous plaira

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling les personnages et tout, rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

Résum : Quand on a plus le contrôle de ses sens, il arrive parfois de faire et de vivre des bêtises…enfin en quelques sortes… ONE-SHOT HP/DM

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

**Cauchemar.**

****

****

_Harry repoussa le Blond sur le canapé en face de lui et se jeta dessus. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et commença délicatement à faire coulisser de fines lianes autour des poignets du Serpentard qui commença à se débattre en vain._

_-Chut c'est moi qui dirige…_

_-Laisse moi te toucher Harry s'il te plait…_

_-Non mon petit Serpent je ne te libérerai pas avant d'avoir prit possession de ton corps._

_-Tu es cruel…ne me fais plus attendre, je suis prêt à t'accueillir mon Survivant. Quémanda un Blondinet désespéré._

_-Sois donc patient…_

_-Harry…_

_Le concerné commença à embrasser fougueusement les lèvres déjà meurtries de son amant et descendit ses mains le long du torse si bien dessiné du Blondinet de ses rêves. Il allait enfin pouvoir le dominer et le soumettre à lui et à ses plus petits désirs…Doucement il s'aventura encore plus loin dans l'intimité du Serpentard qui gémissait de plaisir et d'attente. _

_-Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps…_

_-C'est moi qui commande. Lui répliqua le Brun en enroulant l'intimité du Blond entre ses doigts ce qui fit se cambrer le concerner._

_Une des mains se détacha du sexe gorgé de sang pour aller s'aventurer là où il souhaitait le plus être : c'est à dire à l'intérieur du blond qui gémit lorsqu'un premier doigt suivit peu de temps après par un second qui commença de vifs mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieur du corps de Draco._

_Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée._

_-Prends moi Harry ! Je t'en pris ! Supplia Draco au bord de l'extase._

_Harry reprit violemment les lèvres rougies entre les siennes coupant nette la demande, il les mordit plus férocement et écarta rapidement les hanches de son amant avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du corps étroit et chaud…_

« Oh non !! J'y crois pas ! Pas encore !! Non c'est pas possible !! Encore ce satané rêve ! Non !!! Cauchemar ! Pas rêve surtout si je me trouve avec lui en sueur ! Bon calme Harry calme. Il ne faut pas réveiller les autres ! Raahh et l'autre qui a réagi !!! Je fais comment ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ce cauchemar ? J'insonorise ?? non je ne vais tout de même pas…devant les autres…au risque de me faire prendre…Raa !!! Il réagit encore (popol qui réagit le méchant ptdrr dsl) plus, faut dire que cette situation est très…hum excitant…Nan saleté de main lâchez ma verge !!! Mon corps n'écoute plus ma raison ! Bon… » INSONORITO. Lança le Brun qui commença délicatement à se caresser le torse et continua jusqu'à arriver à son gland déjà gonflé par le plaisir. Il le toucha et décida de le prendre pour commencer de doux va-et-vient qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

« Une jolie fille…il faut que je pense à une fille blonde…cheveux courts…yeux gris…corps parfait…Serpentard…Malfoy… Putain !!! Même dans mes fantasmes il revient ce fils de mangemort !!! Pourquoi ? » Se demanda le Survivant tout en continuant ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Après quelques minutes sa semence se libéra et Harry hurla de plaisir avec en tête un Blondinet bien précis. «Me saoul…pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit avec nous le jour de la rentrée !! Pourquoi mes yeux l'ont ils mâté jusqu'à qu'une chaleur m'envahisse et que je ne fixe de nouveau le paysage… »

C'était le jour de la rentrée, je vous en foutrez moi des diligences…

Flash Back 

****

****

-Vite Harry, Ron ! Il faut monter, elle part !!!

-Ouais ouais 'Mione on a le temps. Se plaignit le Survivant.

-Grouille !! Sinon elle va nous faire une crise ! Répliqua Ron en entraînant son ami à l'intérieur de la diligence.

-Parfait ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ?

Un jeune homme Blond monta élégamment dans la calèche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy !?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé la Sang-de-bourbe.

-Dégage Malfoy ! On ne veut pas de fouine à nos côtés. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Pas que votre présence me plaise mais c'est la dernière diligence le balafré…et non je ne bougerai pas mes fesses de là la belette. Reprit le Blond coupant la parole au rouquin d'un air digne en s'asseyant à côté du brun en l'effleurant sans faire exprès.

Draco se pencha vers la fenêtre et regarda défiler le paysage menant à Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron regardaient d'un œil noir le nouvel arrivant et se tenaient la main. Harry sourit à cette vue et regarda à son tour le fauteur de trouble mais de là il avait l'air calme, et si différent aucun regard glacial juste neutre. Le Survivant se surprit à regarder attentivement les fines courbes dessinant le visage parfait du Serpentard aucune trace d'imperfection n'était visible. Son regard descendit doucement et fixa le cou et sa suite, la jugulaire, le torse de Draco était certes fin mais très musclé, certainement du au leçon de Quidditch. Puis le regard glissa et regarda l'entre jambe qui était cachée mais qui devait renfermer un beau bijou…Harry se sentit rougir après avoir remarquait qu'il matait son ennemi de toujours et il détourna rapidement le regard sur le paysage. Quelques minutes après la diligence s'arrêta. Draco était toujours dans les nuages et les deux préfets en profitèrent pour filer hors de la calèche main dans la main. Harry s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque le Serpentard reprit son masque de froideur et se leva brusquement faisant par la même occasion rencontrer ses fesses avec les mains du Gryffondor qui rougit instantanément. Draco descendit promptement de la diligence et se dirigea vers un groupe de sa maison ne sentant pas le regard fiévreux que lui lançait un certain Brun rouge cramoisi…

Fin du Flash Back.

« M'énerve, maintenant je connais ses courbes certes parfaites mais…QUOI !!??? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser l ?? Malfoy ? Parfait ? Ha ha laissez moi rire, c'est qu'un sale prétentieux délav ! Et pourquoi je pense à Malfoy dans ses conditions ??Graaa ?? Bon bah maintenant que je suis tout collant, faut que j'aille prendre une douche, froide de préférence quoi que…Bon zou à la douche. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'aussitôt pensé, Harry se leva de son lit, et prit à la va vite, une serviette plus du gel douche et couru presque pour atteindre la salle de bain où il se changea les idées.

Dès qu'il sortit une masse s'affaissa à l'intérieur avec des serviettes volantes dans tous les sens. « Déjà le matin ?? Mouarf… »

Le Gryffondor se fraya un chemin pour sortir direction son dortoir, une serviette autour des hanches, et le torse toujours un peu dégoulinant d'eau. Ses cheveux d'origine en bataille étaient légèrement gélifiés par l'eau le rendant encore plus sexy. Il entra dans son dortoir espérant n'y trouver personne.

-Yahou Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça ? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-Que je sois comment ?? NIA !!!

-En serviette !!!! Fais gaffe Harry si je ne te pensais pas hétéro je te sauterai dessus. Répondit Seamus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ce matin ? Demanda légèrement outré le Brun.

-Harry tu t'es vu ?? Tu ne t'es même pas correctement sécher !! Et en plus c'est bien la première fois que tu nous viens en serviette ! Tu n'as rien en dessous hein ??

-C'était qui l'heureuse élue qui t'as value une douche froide et t'as fait perdre la tête mon frère ?

-Que ??

-On t'a écouté insonorisé ton lit crétin ! Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles petit Gryffondor. Répliqua Dean.

-Alors Harry c'est qui ta prochaine cible ? Questionna Néville.

-Vous êtes tous dingue !!!

-Bon tu l'enlèves cette serviette qu'on t'admire tout nu y a Seamus qui bave rien qu'en y pensant !

-Obsédés !! Réplique scandalisé le Survivant en attrapant vivement des habits et en quittant le dortoir recherchant un coin libre sans voyeurs.

« C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je rentre de la douche en serviette ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute » Il commença à enfiler son boxer suivit du pantalon. « si mes pensées étaient ailleurs ! » Harry zippa son jean et enfila un t-shirt moulant bordeaux qui lui mettait en valeur ses multiples abdos et muscles « putain d'hormones ! Faut que je fasse gaffe ! Raa m'ont entendu insonorisé, j'ai l'air malin… » Puis il mit sa robe de sorcier noire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

-On y a pas été trop fort ? Questionna Ron inquiet

-Mais non ! T'en fais pas ! Il s'en remettra mais aussi c'était le but du jeu ! Fallait le mettre mal à l'aise. Répliqua Dean tout sourire.

-Quoi qu'il a vraiment un beau corps ! Dommage que je n'ai pas ma chance. Sans sa serviette ça doit être un Dieu !! Oh Merlin rien que d'y penser !!! Gémit l'irlandais

-Seamus ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas te mettre en tête de le draguer. Réprimanda Ron.

-Mah nan !!!

-C'est vrai qu'il a insonorisé son lit ?? Questionna Neville hésitant.

-NEVILLE !!! Bien sûr que oui !!! Répondirent les trois Gryffondor en même temps.

-Oh. Lança Neville en rougissant.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Cesses de rougir c'est de notre âge ! Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir qui était l'heureuse élue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Raaa, j'en ai marre !! Ca y'est maintenant je vais être mal à l'aise, gnnn bon… »

Harry descendit calmement les escaliers se dirigeant vers la Grande salle, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau en bataille sans aucune discipline et secs. Il entra à l'intérieur de la salle et se dirigea la tête baissée vers sa table.

-Alors Harry remit de tes émotions ?

-Mon Harry chou faudra que tu renouvelles ta tenue souvent hein !

-Vous m'énervez les mecs !!!

-Oh allez c'était pour rire on avait fait un jeu et on devait réussir à te mettre mal à l'aise et on a réussi !!! En plus ta tenue nous y a grandement aidé.

-C'était qui l'heureuse élue alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?? Vous embêtez encore Harry vous n'êtes pas sympa franchement !

-'Mione chérie tu viens à côté de moi ?? Quémanda Ron qui se décomposa lorsqu'il réfléchit de quoi il avait parlé.

-Ca y'est !!!! Vous êtes ensemble !!! Alléluia !! Et alors ? La première fois ??? C'est déjà arrivée ?? Questionna Seamus très curieux.

-Ehhhh…arrêtez ! Rougit Hermione.

-Vous nous raconterez hein !!! Demanda Dean.

-Certainement pas !! Répliqua le rouquin.

« Merlin !! C'est des ados en furie !!!! Et moi c'est !!! OH NON !!! MERDE !!! Nan il vient pas de rentrer !! Nan au secours !! » Pensa Harry en s'étouffant. « Il est si parfait c'est horrible !! Dire que je l'ai vu dévêtu dans mon rêve… non cauchemar ! Toujours avec ses deux gorilles hein !! Pfff et la tête de Bouledogue qui n'arrête pas de le coller ha ha le plus drôle c'est quand il la renvoie balader. Le plus triste c'est quand d'autres filles l'approchent et qu'il ne dit rien…Pourquoi le plus triste ??? Bref, j'aimerai tant un jour m'amuser, ça me vengerai en plus…hum il faudra que j'y réfléchisse… »

-Eh Oh !!!Harry on te parle!!! T'es reparti dans le pays des songes avec ta belle demoiselle ???

-Ron, c'est pas drôle !!

-On te demandait simplement de te dépêcher car on a cours l !!! Et après étant donné que tu es le capitaine il faut que l'on s'entraîne je te rappelle !!! Pour à nouveau ratatiner les Serpentards et leur fouine de capitaine !!

-Hmmm…Répondit pensivement le Brun.

-Ici la Terre !!! Arrêtes de fantasmer on est en retard !!!!!!!

Puis le groupe partit rapidement à leur premier cours de la journée.

La journée se passa calmement, rien de véritablement exceptionnel ne se passa, le groupe des Gryffondors était redevenu un tantinet plus calme…plus sérieux, enfin il y avait des limites. La séance de Quidditch avait été épuisante Harry avait souhaité faire surpasser tous les membres de son équipe et il avait plutôt bien réussi.

Une personne du groupe était heureuse, Harry en effet depuis que les autres avaient su pour Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de les charrier . Arrivés à la salle commune des Gryffondors la jeune fille prit la parole.

-Bon maintenant ça a assez duré vos plaisanteries ! Vous allez vous calmer tous autant que vous y êtes !!! Je suis avec Ron c'est bon un point c'est tout !! Bon deuxièmement. Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. S'il vous plait je réclame l'attention, en tant que préfète en chef je me dois de vous tenir au courant des sortis à Pré au lard et il est prévu qu'il y en ai une le week-end prochain. Ces sorties sont autorisées qu'à partir de la 3ème années avec autorisation signée des parents. Donc tous ceux qui souhaiteraient y faire un tour, je vous envoies chez le professeur Mc Gonagall ou moi moi-même qui lui ferai parvenir les autorisations. Ce message dit. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et la préfète monta dans son dortoir.

Le Survivant alla à son tour au lit.

_Harry descendait les escaliers menant à la Grande salle, il était tard et il ne croisa aucune présence humaine. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Draco Malfoy était à une fenêtre et regardait la nuit sur le lac bleuté par le ciel foncé. Il décida d'aller lui jouer un tour, doucement les courbes si parfaites se dessinèrent sous les yeux du Gryffondor qui avançait petit à petit. Soudain le regard ténébreux de son ange Blond se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément ce qui fit se figer Harry._

_-Bonsoir Potter, j'espérai te voir ce soir…_

_-Malfoy ???_

_-Gagné… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?? Dit en se levant le Blond._

_-Heu, je suis venu me promener._

_-A cette heure-ci…C'est bien tard pour un saint Potter dans ton genre. Répondit en se rapprochant sensuellement Draco._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me fous Malfoy ?_

_-Quelque chose dont tu rêves depuis longtemps. Depuis que tu m'as vu dans cette diligence, depuis que tu as effleuré accidentellement mes fesses. Laisses moi t'approcher…_

_-Laisses moi Malfoy !_

_-Chut beau Brun._

_Harry déglutit difficilement en regardant s'approcher le Blond tel un félin._

_-Je n'aime pas être domin_

_-Moi non plus._

_-Malfoy dégages !_

_-Non. Coupa le Serpentard en embrassant le Brun interloqué par ce soudain revirement._

_Draco commença à poser ses lèvres timidement sur celles légèrement sèches d'Harry et continua en passant sa langue autour de cette bouche tentatrice. _

_Harry devenu soudainement soumis essaya de se ressaisir et prit à son tour les devants. Le Blond ne souhaitant guère être dominé engloba sensuellement la virilité du Gryffondor ce qui le fit se cambrer de surprise et poussa un juron suivit de_

-Malfoy !!!

-Hein ? Quoi ??? Tu cauchemardes Harry ?? C'est tu-sais-qui ??? S'est passé quoi ?? Questionna surprit et en sursaut Ronald.

« Oh Merlin !!! Pas encore un cauchemar !! Je vais mourir moi à force !! Arghhh vite douche froide !!! »

Harry se leva vivement du lit en essayant de rassurer Ron que ce n'était rien mais celui-ci s'était déjà ré assoupi et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merde des vêtements !! Je ne veux pas la même comédie qu'hier !!! » Et c'est sur cette pensée que le Survivant enfourcha quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour calmer une petite partie bien réveillée de son anatomie.

¤¤¤

Nous étions mercredi et Harry avait hâte d'être au samedi pour aller faire un tour à la ville des sorciers. Il avait été convenu que le trio se retrouverait pour faire les différents magasins et c'est ainsi que le Brun attendait ce jour avec impatience.

Les jours passèrent, plusieurs points avaient été enlevés à cause de Neville en potion, mais Hermione en avait récupéré pas mal dans d'autre matière où elle répondait toujours parfaitement. C'est ainsi que le week-end à pré au lard arriva et nos trois amis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la ville sorcier.

-Et si nous allions chez Honeyduke ? Proposa un Ron gourmand.

-Si vous voulez. Tu viens Harry ?

-Oui je vous suis passez devant.

-OK ! Répondirent les deux concernés.

Harry regardait attentivement les vitrines en apercevant du coin de l'œil ses deux amis main dans la main marcher en direction du magasin de sucrerie. Cela fit naître un sourire sur le visage déjà mûre du jeune Gryffondor mais quelque chose dans son cœur se serra. Il détourna son attention vers un nouveau magasin. Cela avait l'air d'une boutique de luxe où plusieurs costumes sorciers ainsi que moldus étaient en vitrine. Harry regarda attentivement le nouveau magasin où une pancarte « Chez Luxios » écrite en lettre d'argent sur fond noir entouré d'un cadre doré qui valsait au rythme du vent. Cette boutique intrigua fortement notre Survivant qui la scruta plus précisément. Un ensemble noir argenté d'une robe de soirée attira l'attention du Brun et juste à coté une petite étagère en bois de noisetier où étaient posés de magnifiques gants noirs qui attirèrent de suite la vision du Gryffondor qui bien que loin déchiffra la pancarte en dessous : 'Gant en peau de Dragsoie, font ressentir toute sorte de sensation à leur détenteur (ainsi qu'à leur victime…mais c'est une autre histoire) idéals pour le Quidditch, le volley (sport moldu) et bien d'autre chose. Ils sont vendus ici pour la modique somme de 10 gallions la paire.'

Les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry scintillèrent d'excitation en fixant les gants qui avaient l'air sublime et qui lui semblait-il lui irait très bien. Mais sa contemplation fut coupée par la voix de son amie.

-Alors Harry, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

-'Mione ??

-Nan je suis Suichui des Bad Luck.

-Hein ???

-Désolée c'est la fille qui écrit qui vient de me faire dire ça, elle et sa folie de Gravitation… je reprends. Alors tu es depuis de bonnes minutes en contemplation devant ce magasin qu'a-t-il de si attirant ? Demanda-t-elle en suivant le regard du Survivant toujours hypnotisé par les gants en dragsoie.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et dirigea ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Réalisant quelque chose.

-Tu n'es pas avec Ron ?

-Monsieur Ronald Weasley est entrain de baver devant les sucreries, et vu qu'il ne se décidait pas entre les papillons à la fraise et les champignons aux pommes, je l'ai abandonné quelques minutes pour venir te chercher lorsque je t'ai vu devant ce magasin de luxe hypnotisé par cette paire de gant.

-Scuse moi 'Mione, bon on y va ? Dit soudainement le Survivant d'une voix déçue.

La jeune fille regarde une dernière fois l'objet contemplé par son ami et lui emboîta le pas les yeux pétillants.

-Ok !! Allez Harry dépêchons-nous avant que Ron n'est acheté tout le magasin. Dit-elle d'une voix excitée et amusée.

-Ouais allons-y. Rit le Brun.

Le trio sortit de chez Honeyduke avec un énorme sachet de sucrerie, et se dirigea vers le magasin de balais lorsque Harry perçut la voix froide de son ennemis au loin.

-Heu, excusez moi je file aux toilettes. Prétexta le Gryffondor.

-Heu ok vieux.

-D'accord Harry ! Dit Hermione.

Harry se déplaça vivement vers un local vide pour éviter de croiser Malfoy, qui le Survivant le parierait ne se gênerait pas pour l'insulter comme à son habitude à ce que le Brun n'aurait pas répondu pour cause de matage approfondit.

« Raa, je me maudis, pourquoi je fantasme sur le seul mec que je déteste ?! Enfin l'un des seul… Et déjà pourquoi un mec ? Pourquoi je rêve de lui ? Pourquoi à chaque fois, je me retrouve à moitié ou carrément nu à ses côtés, il va me faire devenir fou (doushite?!?) !! Faut que je me ressaisisse et vivement !!! Stop aux hormones en folie !!!

Il attendit quelques minutes caché dans son local, et en sortit n'écoutant plus le moindre bruit pouvant signaler la présence de sa némésis. Le Survivant alla donc rejoindre ses deux amis, il aperçut Ron au loin, et marcha à sa rencontre.

-'Mione n'est pas avec toi ??? Demanda surprit Harry.

-Ah te revoilà, non elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner mais elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait rester seule, donc elle m'a dit de l'attendre, ici avec toi quand tu seras de retour.

-Ok.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les deux sorciers virent la silhouette de leur amie au loin se rapprochant à leur rencontre. Elle leur gratifia un sourire, et un baiser à son amoureux, puis déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Arrivés à Poudlard, il était tard, et donc temps d'aller manger, puis se coucher, enfin pour ceux qui étaient fatigués pour les autres qu'ils se débrouillent comme ils le souhaitent.

Le repas se passa calmement et Harry garda continuellement ses yeux fixés dans son assiette, de crainte de relever la tête et de tomber sur celle de son ennemis si désiré. « Pourquoi pourquoi, il m'arrive cela, il ne pouvait pas arriver que je désire une fille à Serpentard nan ? il a fallu un mec !!! Qui plus est Draco Malfoy, saleté de pulsion, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour, je n'arriva pas à penser à autre chose que lui, il faut que je me l'avoue même si cela m'écorche la gorge, mais je pense que je suis gay, et je fantasme sur le plus célèbre des Serpentards, pffff, j'en ai plus qu'assez de toute cette histoire, si ça continue je vais me faire découvrir, niaaahhh pourquoi moiiii ???? » se demanda Harry avec un visage triste. Ses amis le virent et le lui firent remarquer :

-Eh ben Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive??? Demanda Dean.

-Harry ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Ahhhh je sais !!! S'exclama Seamus. La fille a qui il rêvait ne veut pas de lui, alalala mon pauvre vieux, je te comprends.

-Harry a une fille en vue ??? Demanda la préfète en chef .

-Oui 'Mione chérie, mais il n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Pourtant on a essayé.

-Ohhhh, d'accord. Dit Hermione d'une voix amusée.

-Vous m'énervez de vous intéressez à ma vie sentimentale. Répondit le Survivant.

-Bah c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi !!!

-Bon je vais me coucher.

-Mais il est encore tôt Harry !!!

-M'en fou. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit tout le monde. Dit le Brun en se levant de sa table.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et automatiquement et sans le vouloir, son regard alla vers la table des Serpentards. C'est là qu'il le vit, avec son regard glacial et un sourire sadique collant sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Draco détourna sans regard vers ses amis de maison, et le Survivant redescendit sur Terre et fila rapidement dans son dortoir.

Doucement il se déshabilla tout en effleurant ses tétons qui se durcirent instantanément. Ses mains caressèrent son corps, et il s'imagina que c'était les mains sans doute expertes d'un certain Blondinet. Il soupira de plaisir, et doucement commença à descendre plus bas tout en dégrafant son pantalon, sa virilité sensible, avait déjà grossie, « Putain, je fantasme bien sur Malfoy, ses yeux glacials les même que je viens de voir mais reflétant du désir en plus, comme j'aimerai pouvoir les voir se diriger vers moi. Ses mains si douces et pourtant fortes, sur ma peau la découvrant petit à petit. » Harry commença à retirer son boxer lui collant de près révélant une érection naissante. « sa voix, si froide, remplacée par une voix sensuelle avec de temps en temps des soupirs de plaisirs. Son corps nu, se collant contre le sien. » Il saisit son sexe de ses doigts et commença de lent va-et-vient. « nos deux érections se touchant. Sa bouche sur la sienne, demandant l'accès pour l'intérieur, que j'accorderai sans refus, et nos deux langues se découvriraient, pour enfin danser ensemble. Ses doigts à la place des miens me prodiguant une vague de plaisir et de désir. Je lui offrirai mon corps si il le désirait, je lui ordonnerai d'en faire ce qu'il veut. Il me jetterai sur mon lit, commencerait, a me déshabiller avec fougue, m'embrasserait sauvagement jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres meurtries fassent couler de fine gouttelette de sang qu'il lécherait avec gourmandise. Il me ferait crier de douleur et de plaisir. Son sexe entrerait en moi, je serai sa propriété il pourrait tout faire avec moi. » Harry accéléra ses va-et-vient sur sa verge gonflée de sang, il poussa un râle de plaisir et une de ses mains alla explorer un univers encore inconnu à son actif. Il taquina doucement l'entrée de sa chair élastique et lentement il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur. « Je le veux en moi, je veux que mon doigt soit remplacé par son sexe tendu, je veux qu'il s'enfonce encore plus, plus rapidement et plus fort, un de ses mains tenant ma hanches pour facilité les va-et-vient, et l'autre sur mon sexe en érection tellement le plaisir serait puissant. Il continuerait à me masturber jusqu'à la jouissance. Comme…maintenant… » Et Harry se libéra. « Malfoy…je te veux » Puis Harry s'endormit sur son lit épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, donc dimanche Harry se réveilla. Il repensa à la veille et se mit à rougir mais de courte durée « si Malfoy savait ce que je fais tout seul en pensant à lui je pari qu'il ferait une crise cardiaque, le pauvre ange, ça serait dommage vu son physique de rêve… ». Le Survivant alla comme à son habitude prendre sa douche matinale, personne n'était encore réveillé, il prit des vêtements car depuis la comédie de la dernière fois, même si ses hormones n'en font qu'à leur tête il essaye de restait dans la limite du respectable, mais c'est assez difficile… 

La douche prise il alla manger un peu, espérant ne trouver pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle. Il eut fort heureusement de la chance pour ses hormones en folie de ne croiser nulle part le jeune Malfoy de ses fantasmes. Et il remonta calmement dans son dortoir, avec en tête de prendre ses livres pour finir les nombreux devoirs qu'ils devaient faire pour la semaine qui s'annonçait. En chemin il croisa ses camarades de dortoir, qui le saluèrent à demi endormit. Il continua son chemin et vit Hermione, qui rayonnait elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour le saluer et partit à la suite des Gryffondors pour manger. Harry continua sa route, il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame, et entra dans l'antre chaude de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le Brun monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, il ouvrit calmement la porte et se rapprocha de son lit fait. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise car sur son lit un petit colis était posé. Cela l'intrigua et il alla le voir. Il était noir, et refermait sans doute quelque chose. Harry l'ouvrit doucement, et un cri de surprise le prit. Une paire des gants magnifique qu'il avait tant envié était posés sur de la soie douce blanche. Ils étaient noirs et aussi doux que de la soie avec une résistance de dragon. Le Survivant rayonnait, il les avait enfin. Il chercha à l'intérieur du colis, et aperçut un parchemin. Il le prit, et le lu :

'Cher Harry,

Je sais que ça va te paraître certainement très bizarre mais étant donné que je t'ai vu fixé avec une grande envie ces gants, je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas les lui acheter ?

Donc Harry, je t'offre cette paire pour cadeau de noël en avance. Je t'embrasse fais en bon usage j'espère que cela te plaira !

Amicalement Hermione.'

Harry sauta de joie, il avait vraiment une amie formidable, il contempla encore plusieurs minutes ses gants et les rangea précautionneusement dans sa table de nuit. Puis il prit ses livres, et partit étudier dans la salle commune avec un sourire éclairant son visage.

La journée passa tranquillement, rien n'enleva son sourire de tout le jour. Le trio se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour aller prendre le dîner. En chemin, un groupe de Serpentard croisa leur chemin. Harry se maudit, et son sourire partit rapidement, car à la tête du groupe, se tenant fière et beau le Blond de ses fantasmes. Harry faillit s'étouffer, Draco était magnifique, une chemise blanche entrouverte survolait son torse, et un pantalon noir moulant lui collait ses courbes parfaites, le Brun déglutit à cette vision, et essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler et de filer avant que les Serpentards ne les remarquent. Mais peine perdue.

-Tiens tiens. Lança la voix froide de Malfoy. Saint Potter accompagné de ses courtisans la Sang de Bourbe et la belette.

-Malfoy, il se doit de porter une robe de sorcier lorsque tu te promènes dans Poudlard ! Cela est écrit dans le règlement ! Lança méchamment la voix de la jeune fille.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé la Sang de Bourbe. Et je m'habille comme je veux. En plus cette tenue, offerte par mon père. Il insista sur le dernier mot. Fait ressortir mon charme et attire les charmantes demoiselles. Cracha le Blond.

-Ohhh je vois, monsieur l'aristocrate part à la chasse, il est tellement complexé dans sa robe de sorcier qu'il préfère se dandiner en habit moldu, de crainte de ne trouver aucune fille. Lança Ron d'une voix sifflante.

-La ferme la belette moi, par rapport à toi mon père peut m'acheter les meilleurs habits possibles, et sache que toutes les filles me courent après tandis que toi, qui s'intéresserai à une personne dans ton genre à part une Sang de Bourbe.

Les rires des Serpentards éclatèrent.

-Saint Potter a perdu sa langue. Comme c'est amusant. Dit Draco en fixant froidement Harry de ses yeux glacials.

-Non, je l'ai toujours Malfoy, mais je ne veux pas gaspiller ma salive pour ta personne. Répliqua difficilement Harry d'une voix sèche.

-Va te faire foutre Potter.

-Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire en effet. « Merlin !!!!! Au secours !!! Il faut que je parte avant que je ne perde le contrôle de mes mouvements et que je me jette sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Je file avant qu'il ne réplique. » Et c'est sur ses dernières pensées qu'Harry laissa en plan ses amis et ses ennemis.

Après avoir prit son dîner Harry grimpa dans son lit.

Un blond se tenant debout près du lit du Brun. Puis doucement il le réveilla en lui touchant le visage, Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement et découvrit la personne de ses fantasmes penchée au-dessus de son lit avec un visage dur. Harry déglutit. Et se leva de son lit, il était seulement en boxer et son torse dénudé attirait le regard de Draco.

_-Harry tu me soûles de ne pas faire le premier pas !!! Il lui prit violemment sa virilité après avoir franchi la barrière de tissu. En tout cas moi, je ne le ferai pas… Il l'embrassa fougueusement laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées. C'est un rêve, qui peut se révéler prémonitoire, mais il faut que Saint Potter s'avoue pleinement et ose franchir le premier pas. _

_-Malfoy ?_

_-En quelque sorte, mon petit Potter. Mais je veux plus. Il embrassa le cou de sa victime léchant la clavicule tendre, tout en effectuant des va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu de son amant qui se cambra. Beaucoup plus. Il fit pénétrer un doigt dans la chair élastique du Survivant qui cria de douleur. _

_Puis un intrus plus grand pénétra en lui et Harry sentit la virilité tendue du Blond entrer et sortir en lui. Les gémissements de douleurs furent lentement remplacés par ceux de plaisir et de désir. _

_-Oh oui plus fort Malfoy. _

_La requête effectuait, aussitôt l'ordre fut mis en place et les coups de butoir du Blond se firent plus violents et plus profonds._

_-Je veux…que tu…fasses…le premier pas !!! Haleta le Serpentard en continuant de bouger son bassin encore plus profondément. _

_Une vague de plaisir les traversa tous les deux et ils jouirent ensemble. Draco embrassa son amant et lui sourit sensuellement la peau couverte de gouttelettes de sueur, leur souffle saccadé. _

-Le premier pas… Répéta le Blond.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, et se sentit tout collant, sa semence s'était répandue d'elle-même sans l'aide d'aucune chair quelque qu'elles soient, juste ce rêve... « &#$°# d'hormones !!!! Je ne peux plus dormir sans faire un seul rêve ne comportant pas Draco, mon corps demande le sien, mes sens veulent être en éveille avec les siens ! Et mon cœur…ne cesse de battre à l'entente de son nom. Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy !!! C'est impossible !!! Je ne veux pas !!! Je ne peux pas !!! Je suis le Survivant !!! » « Bon tu nous soûles, tu vas le faire ce premier pas oui ! » « Que ??? Qui me parle !!!??? » « Toi-même ou ta conscience si tu préfères ! Ce rêve t'ordonnait de le faire ce pas ! Alors fais le !!!! » « Mais ! Je ne peux pas !!! En plus comment ? Il me déteste au plus haut point !!! » « N'as-tu pas une 'arme' fatale ??? » « ??? Ohhhhh…. » pensa-t-il avec une idée en tête. Puis il se rendormit avec un sourire sadique collé sur les lèvres.

Les cours passèrent calmement pendant toute la semaine…points enlevés…points gagnés…entraînement de Quidditch intensif… Enfin une semaine assez ordinaire, à part quand le Survivant disparaissait sans que personne ne le remarque à l'approche des Serpentards et d'une personne en particulier. Et surtout Harry réfléchissait sans cesse à son pas qu'il allait faire, et comment…

Enfin le samedi arriva, et tous furent soulagés de pouvoir se reposer car la semaine même si elle était banale était tout de même épuisante. Hermione et Ron avaient prévu de passer le week-end ensemble, au bord du lac, longeant la foret interdite. Et donc Harry se retrouva soulagé d'être enfin seul. Il avait réussi à contourner ses amis de dortoir en prétendant seulement prendre un livre et filer à la bibliothèque. Le Brun descendit les escaliers avec son 'arme' au fond de sa poche. Puis il chercha. Enfin il aperçut sa victime dans la haute tour rêvassant. Il prit la fiole qu'il portait dans son autre poche et l'ouvrit doucement pour enfin boire le liquide tiède en émanant. Il se sentit fléchir mais se ressaisit rapidement puis il enfila son arme d'une manière des plus sensuelle possible. Sa cible n'avait pas bougé elle fixait la fenêtre et le lac réfléchissant avec plaisir la lumière brûlante du soleil.

Doucement le Brun s'avança avec la plus grande discrétion possible, sa victime ne l'entendit aucunement, elle restait à contempler le lac bleu. « Merlin, qu'il est beau comme ça, on dirait un ange, ses courbes sont si parfaites et son air d'être ailleurs à ce moment là le rend encore plus sensuel et sexy que d'habitude, cette peau doit être si douce et si délicieuse… » Pensa Harry en se cacha délicatement derrière son fantasme qui ne remarqua toujours rien, lentement Harry se rapprocha et le plus discrètement possible il se colla contre le Blond en lui cachant les yeux d'une main. Draco réagit immédiatement et sortit de sa transe pour sursauter violemment mais le Survivant ne lâcha pas prise.

-Que ! Qui êtes vous !!! Cria au désespoir le Serpentard.

-Chut, calme toi Draco. Répondit une voix grave et si sensuelle qui calma immédiatement le Blond qui ne la reconnu pas mais fut sous le charme.

-Qui es-tu ? Plaida Malfoy.

Aucune réponse ne fut dite, mais Draco sentit lentement une main gantée le long de son torse, découvrant timidement sa musculature parfaite. Le Blond gémit, tellement cette sensation lui provoquait une vague de plaisir et de désir envers cet inconnu si doué de son doigté. Toujours aveuglé par l'autre main Draco se laissa glisser le long du torse de son prédateur, se sentant en sécurité. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il ressentit de douces lèvres effleurer sa peau tendre du cou, l'embrassant au début timidement puis plus passionnément. Harry remonta sa main le long de l'épaule du Serpentard et tout en continuant de le caresser il la fit coulisser le long de la taille descendant de plus en plus, poussé par le désir de découvrir en entier son amant. Lentement la main atteignit la hanche droite qu'il caressa puis vint se poser sur la virilité du Blond qui se cambra sous cette sensation. Harry continuait ses baisers dans le cou et Draco se laissait aller à cette étreinte et à cette 'torture' si charnelle. Les pulsions du Survivant se firent plus violentes lorsqu'il sentit le désir de son amant, il voulait continuer mais il se ressaisit brutalement et se dit que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui mais sa main ne lui obéit pas et effectua de doux va-et-vient sur le sexe de Draco qui se tendit immédiatement, le Blond poussa un râle de plaisir, qui fit encore violence à Harry qui fit lentement tourner la tête du Serpentard toujours voilée de son gant et il embrassa passionnément les lèvres si douces de son amant puis le baiser s'approfondit et les deux langues se découvrirent lentement. Harry brisa difficilement le baiser, et retira sa main de la virilité de son fantasme. Draco lança un gémissement de frustration et d'une voix légèrement essoufflée lança :

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-Shhh, mon bel ange. Lança la voix sensuelle du Brun. Il enleva délicatement son gant droit et effleura le visage du Blond timidement. Puis sans que Draco réagisse il s'enfuit en courant…

Les yeux du Serpentard se voilèrent et eurent du mal à se réhabituer à la lumière pénétrante de la pièce, ses pupilles dilatées fixaient le couloir où son inconnu s'était enfuit. Draco repartit titubant, le regard dans le vague, les sens en alerte, avec en tête cet homme si délicat et si doué. La main l'ayant effleurée était douce et puissante à la fois…

Harry rentra précipitamment dans sa salle commune vide étant donné le soleil magnifique au dehors, son souffle était légèrement saccadé et il avait du mal à le faire redevenir normal. « Oh Merlin !!! J'ai caressé Draco !!! Je l'ai touch !!! Je l'ai même embrass !! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit !!! Et il a aim !!! Je l'ai ressenti, et sa façon de gémir oh Merlin !!! Pitié aidé moi » « tralalala voilà tu as fait le premier pas ! » « Mais c'est impossible !!! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça !!! Pourquoi ! » Harry s'écroula sans aucune douceur dans le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Merlin, c'est vraiment un ange ce mec !!! Il est beau ! Il est sensuel ! Il est doux ! Il sait sacrément bien embrasser ! Et il s'est soumis à mes caresses !!! » Le Survivant regarda ses gants, et ses yeux se mirent à rire. « cette pancarte disait donc vrai… toute sorte de sensation pour les deux camps…» Harry sourit sadiquement « combien de temps va-t-il tenir ? Ou vais-je tenir ?… » se demanda-t-il après replonger dans sa détresse.

Lentement les jours passèrent et les deux camps se sentaient frustrés de ne plus sentir l'autre personne auprès de lui, mais celui qui en pâtissait le plus c'était Draco car il n'arrêtait pas d'être dans les nuages et au moindre mouvement chercher la personne si douée des yeux sans jamais la reconnaître, il ne cessait de fixer chaque main des sorciers mais aucuns ne possédaient de gant.

Harry était également toujours dans les nuages et sur ses gardes ne voulant toujours pas croiser l'objet de ses fantasmes si puissant depuis ces temps-ci. Mais il était plus habitué à cette envie inassouvie le rendant si irritable.

Le Survivant continuait sans cesse de rêver de son Blondinet parfait chaque nuit, et à chaque fois il se déversait soit inconsciemment soit volontairement mais en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par ses collègues de dortoir, mais cela était de plus en plus difficile et il décida donc le mardi de déménager dans la salle sur demande le temps que ses pulsions se calment, ce qui n'était pas gagné… Il mérita plusieurs questions de la pars de ses amis, mais il leur avait répondu qu'il voulait être un peu seul pour réfléchir et pour éviter de les réveiller à cause de ses cauchemars à propos de Voldemort. 

Draco dans son coin se rongeait de l'intérieur, un sentiment encore inconnu était né en lui, et un désir incontrôlable de retrouver le coupable de ce sentiment, pour le faire 'regretter', de l'avoir touché sans sa permission s'emparait de lui. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte…

Harry avait remarqué les nouvelles réactions de son amant secret, et cela l'avait bien amusé, car Draco n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et le Survivant aperçut à travers les pupilles de sa victime, un manque, comme si son corps lui manqué « J'ai fait devenir Draco accro à moi, il n'arrive plus à faire correctement tout ce qu'il prévoit, ce manque le contredit et l'empêche de rester calme… je commence à le sentir, mais j'ai tellement eu de vue sur lui durant les dernières semaines que j'arrive à me contrôler, même si je suis obligé à présent de dormir dans la salle sur demande…bref, je suis sa drogue… » le Gryffondor sourit sadiquement « va-t-il encore tenir longtemps ? Va-t-il enfin me reconnaître ? »  Se questionna le Brun en détresse et avec l'envie qu'il le reconnaisse…

Les jours passèrent et le samedi arriva, Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir, car il avait décidé d'y revenir un soir pour éviter de trop inquiéter ses camarade de dortoir, il s'étira, et se remémora le rêve toujours le même…avec quelques éléments en plus ou enlevés, mais le Brun avait prévu la veille et avait insonorisé son lit lorsque personne n'était présent et ainsi il pu passer une nuit 'tranquille' sans se faire repérer…

Les yeux du Gryffondor se voilèrent en regardant doucement le coffret qui contenait les gants, il ne les avait pas réutilisé depuis sa 'torture', délicatement il prit le coffret sur ses cuisses et ouvrit la boîte, il en prit un et sentit l'odeur du Blond en émanant. Un désir irrésistible s'empara de lui et il enfila les gants avec en tête de les réutiliser…Lorsqu'il était sur le pant de la porte du dortoir, Harry se ressaisit, et se faisant violence il retira les gants de ses doigts et les jeta en désordre sur le bord de son lit puis sortir du dortoir avec un regard triste mais il le retira rapidement. « il ne faut pas que je flanche, non… » Se rappela-t-il..

Il descendit lentement les marches menant à la Grande salle et y entra prendre son petit-déjeuné, où il resta plusieurs minutes plongé dans ses songes si sensuelles…

Une heure plus tard il sortit enfin de la Grande salle et aperçut au loin Draco pensif comme à son habitude depuis Le jour, et vit arriver en trombe un rouquin paraissant de super bonne humeur. Il aperçut le Brun et lança :

-Eh Harry regardes ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage en pointant la paire de gant en l'air.

Draco était la et regardait la scène puis il se réveilla de ses pensées et reconnaissant la voix de la belette regarda en sa direction quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu les gants. « Ca ne peut pas être lui !! C'est impossible » Se plaignit le Blond regardant le Gryffondor secouant les gants en l'air.

Harry le remarqua fixer les gants et lança un regard perdu faisant signe à Ron de cessait de suite mais le rouquin n'était pas de cet avis.

Hermione arriva à son tour et apercevant la paire dit :

-Eh Ron tu fais quoi avec mes gants ? Enfin ceux de Harry ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en récupérant la paire.

Harry effrayait par la révélation se figea et remarqua Draco le fixer dangereusement. Et le Gryffondor partit en un éclair du couloir.

Durant toute la journée le Survivant ne cessait de jouer à cache-cache, en effet depuis que Draco l'avait fixé de ses yeux il ne cessait de le voir s'avancer à sa rencontre mais Harry partait toujours aussi vite qu'il était arrivé ne laissant aucune trêve à sa pseudo victime le traquant à son tour. Enfin la soirée arriva et Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit il redécouvrit sa chambre et se laissa trembler sur son lit en repensant au regard perçant du Blond. Ici il était en sécurité. Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa dans son lit.

Au dessus d'un lit Draco était venu caresser le visage de Harry qui se réveilla doucement ayant l'air surprit remplacé par le désir puis le Blond lui murmura :

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé bel inconnu…tu m'as changé je ne désirai que toi ton corps et me venger de m'être fait prendre. Fit-il d'une voix sensuelle et froide provoquant un frisson de la part du Brun. Et te prouver que l'on ne contrôle pas un Malfoy, c'est lui qui te contrôle, te prend et …domine !

Le Serpentard sur cette dernière révélation mit ses Mains sur le sexe du Brun qui se cambra de plaisir. Draco sourit encore plus. 

-Je ne cessais de penser à toi et à ton doigté si délicat, ta manière si parfaite de me toucher, ta voix avait changé, je n'ai pu te reconnaître de plus une de tes mains me voilée les yeux m'empêchant de voir mon agresseur qui m'avait tant donné de plaisir et m'avait converti à lui à en devenir accro jusqu'à le retrouver. Mais même si maintenant je sais qui tu es et que tu as utilisé une potion changeos pour modifier ta voix, je te le redit personne ne peut dominer un Malfoy mon ange. Susurra Draco en effectuant de lent va-et-vient de sa main sur le sexe du Brun qui gémissait de plaisir.

-Malfoy…

-Tu peux continuer de m'appeler Draco si tu le désires. Dit le Serpentard d'une voix sensuelle et envoûtante.

-Oh Draco…

Le Blond dévêtit le Brun de son seul vêtement lui cachant sa virilité et lorsque celle-ci fut libérée elle se tendit d'autant plus. Draco savoura son effet et continua de caresser le sexe dur de son amant. Les lèvres du brun vinrent quémanda un baiser que le Serpentard accorda avec plaisir puis le baiser s'appondit et Harry commença à déshabiller le corps si parfait de son fantasme. Lorsque les deux corps furent aussi dénudés qu'un ver ils se collèrent touchant la virilité en érection de leur amant et leur souffle devint plus saccadé qu'au tout début. Harry caressait le dos du Blond et descendait le long des fesses musclées de celui-ci pour les prendre entre ses mains. Un nouveau baiser naît des deux lèvres scellées, leur langue toujours à la recherche de leur sœur dansant une valse folle lors de leur retrouvaille. Les caresses de Draco se firent plus poussées et sans demander la permission le Blond glissa sa main à l'entrée de la chaire élastique et pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur faisant pousser un cri de la part du Brun qui se crispa aussitôt. Draco commença de délicat va-et-vient à l'aide de son doigt et de son autre main toujours occupée à enserrait l'anatomie de son amant le clamant ainsi sien et lui prodiguant aussi du plaisir.

-Draco. Gémit Harry lorsqu'il s'habitua à l'intrusion. Il s'empala de lui-même sur le doigt du Blond lui signalant d'aller plus loin qu'il était prêt.

-Je serai doux mon amour, je te promet que je serai doux. Rassura le Serpentard en enfonçant un deuxième doigt puis un troisième jusqu'à juger que son amant était prêt lorsque de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir et d'autre d'impatience se firent entendre.

Leur souffle était de plus en plus saccadé et accéléré, puis Draco se plaça à l'entrée de la chaire élastique et lorsqu'il croisa le regard remplit de désir des yeux vert émeraude il s'enfonça en lui doucement ne voulant pas presser la chose ni faire le moindre mal à son amant. Leur deux râles de plaisir se mêlèrent ensemble et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, un souffle chaud se dégageait de leur bouche. Le Serpentard commença lentement à faire de doux va-et-vient s'arrêtant de temps en temps permettant à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence. Leur corps chauds et en sueur se collés l'un contre l'autre lorsque Draco rentrait en Harry et se séparèrent lorsque celui-ci en sortait. Puis le Gryffondor impatient bougea à son tour son bassin accompagnant les mouvements du Blond, et il s'empala plus profondément sur lui démontrant qu'il désirait plus, plus fort et plus vigoureusement. Le Serpentard accéda à ses requête et commença de brutaux coup de butoir frappant la prostate du Brun qui gémissait de plaisir. Les va-et-vient se firent plus virulents, puis Draco accéléra la cadence et après encore plusieurs allées et venues les deux amants jouirent en même temps d'un plaisir immense, le Blond dans le corps du Brun et celui-ci sur leur torse plat couvert de sueur. Draco s'affala sur Harry faisant attention de ne pas lui faire le moindre mal, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et s'endormirent épuisés, les bras l'un dans l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur, essoufflé et apaisait « Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou bien la réalit ? » Harry se le demanda tellement la nuit lui avait été réelle.

Il se leva s'habilla légèrement et sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, après avoir mangé ce qu'il lui fallait le Survivant ressortit de la Grande salle et aperçut au loin Draco qui lui sourit en se rapprochant, le cœur de Ryry explosa de joie.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et lui montra une pièce à leur portée d'un signe de tête suggestif… Harry le suivit…

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Héhé voilaaa fini le OS purée qu'il m'a prit du temps !!! Mais c'est enfin fini je l'ai enfin pondu ce petit trésor ptdrr désolée je doute que cela soit un trésor mais bon ptdr il m'a tout de même prit du temps !!!( je crois que j'ai raté mon lemon… lol) Bon ben maintenant que ce OS est fini vous allez tous sauter de joie (enfin j'espère) car je vais me remettre à ma fic Tempête et rapprochement pour écrire le chapitre 19…chapitre hum très difficile à écrire et les idées me manquées enfin l'inspiration pour les exprimer clairement mais bon ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas posté et même si je suis partie en vacances ça ne devrait pas m'excuser donc je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps je sais bien que l'attente est terrible lorsque l'on lit (ça me le fait très souvent) et j'aurai aimé vous fournir les chapitres plus rapidement enfin bref donc encore désolée et donc je vais enfin me remettre à ma fic !!! Gros Bizoux tout le monde et j'espère que cela vous a plu !!!

A la prochaine

 Et encore joyeux anniv ma grande !!!

¤¤Shyrinia¤¤


End file.
